An Aveyond New Years
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: As Mel's ragtag group of adventurers takes a break in Peliad during their quest for the Orb of Death, they find themselves arriving in the mainland city just in time for their annual New Year's Eve celebration! So with nothing better to do, they decide to take a evening for fun. (Aveyond:The Lost Orb short one-shot Drabble)


So I know I'm posting this a bit late for the new year but... we'll just say it's for the lunar new year that happened a couple of days ago! Yeah...:p

Haha so this was actually written on January 1st while I tried to outweight the massive New Years parties outside my house. This was actually originally a Headcannon that I had written for New Years, but when I did a five second proofread I realized that this actually read like a fanfic Drabble.

Ether way, I hope you enjoy my sleep deprivation induced idea!

* * *

 **Aveyond New Year**

* * *

As their ragtag group approached Peliad Mel glanced around her, noting the sounds of celebration and the suddenly busy streets of people milling around.

"What is taking place here?" Yvette asked

"It's New Years! Every year Peliad had a big celebration and we all gather in the main square to watch the local mages set up a magic firework display!" June exclaimed.

Mel groaned, rubbing her forehead tiredly. She had forgotten that New Years was today.

"Damn. That means that we won't be able to sleep until at least after one when things calm down. What a utter pain." She muttered. "We might be able to eat and relax in the furthest corner of the city from the celebrations though."

Yvette, Edward and June all turned to her with horrified looks.

"What?! You aren't really planning to hide away for this are you? The New Years celebrations in Peliad are so well done that even us in Thais hear about them! Come on, we have to go to this!" Edward begged, putting to use his puppy dog eyes.

Mel stared at him for a long moment, thoroughly unimpressed. But before she could say no Yvette spoke.

"I believe I would like to experience these festivities. I do not see such things in Harakuna."

June moved forward and gently tugged on Mel's shirt. "Please? I promise you'll love them."

Mel groaned.

"Fine. Let's grab food and then let's go. Evidently I'm outnumbered."

She heard a snort from behind her and turned to shoot a look at a smirking Spook who caught up to Mel and strolled along next to her as they followed the others that had raced ahead.

"Eh, it could be worse. It could be a holiday that spanned a week and then you'd have to listen to them for seven days straight."

Mel shuddered. "Oh hell, that would definitely be worse."

Spook laughed and glanced over at her.

"You know, you could always ditch them and head off with me, it would make traveling faster and cheaper, and you wouldn't have to stop for things like this."

"No Spook, I'm still not going with you. My mind hasn't changed from the last time you asked."

Spook shrugged. "It was worth a try."

With that they hurried to join the others in grabbing food. Mel already had a mental list of things she wanted for tonight, if she was going to suffer through this she was going to do it stuffed full of food.

* * *

"Oooooh!"

On a blanket in front of Mel sat Edward, June and Yvette who gaped up at the fireworks with wide and excited eyes, the brightly coloured explosions awing them.

"I gotta admit, this is pretty amazing." Mel said quietly, leaning back on her elbows on her own blanket a few feet behind the others.

"It's not all bad going to the fire works, at least you get good food for half price and a more or less relaxing night." Spook said idly.

Mel snorted.

"That's true. It could be worse. It could be a romantic holiday."

Spook snickered and Mel smirked before looking back up at the fireworks. She was quiet for several moments as she watched the colourful display, but soon her attention was pulled by the crowd beginning to chant.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!'five! Four!"

Mel grinned as she chanted along with everyone else. She had to admit, this part was fun.

"Three! Two! O-?!"

Before Mel could even finish the word one she felt a cool hand settle on her cheek and turn her head sideways, making way for Spook to lean his head down and kiss her soundly as the town clock rang in the new year amidst the shouts and cheers of everyone in the square. It was officially the new year.

As the last firework went off in finale of the show Spook slowly pulled away, leaving a shocked Mel gaping at him with eyes twice their normal size.

"You-... What-... Why-..."

Spook grinned and returned to his original position of leaning back on his arms as he gazed up at the sky.

"Happy New Years Mel."

"...Happy New Years."

* * *

 _Oh look, more crack Pairing randomness. Lol I do have plans for some non-crack fanfics floating around in my head, and if you are looking for more short non-crack work then I'll be posting all my Aveyond Headcannon drabbles to a topic quite appropriately named "Aveyon Headcannon Drabbles" so feel free to check that out:D_

Anyway, what did you guys think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue writing random Aveyond stories.


End file.
